Blood of the Sage
by Lugga
Summary: Orochimaru means to make a strong body vessel, using his latest finding, to proclaim his rightful place in the ninja world. Will Orochimaru's finding make Sasuke into the perfect vessel? Possible NaruSasu, SasuSaku or others. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood of the Sage**

**By: Lugga **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters for I will make them all mine. *evil laughter*

_Summary_: Orochimaru means to make a strong body vessel, using his latest finding, to proclaim his rightful place in the ninja world. Will Orochimaru's finding make Sasuke into the perfect vessel? Possible NaruSasu, SasuSaku, KakaIru.

**Prologue **

The wind was blowing leaves around a black haired man. The animals in forest withdrew from the man dressed in a kimono. The man looked to his white haired companion. The utter joy and madness displayed itself in the yellow eyed ninja. The older man patted the white haired boy on the shoulder.

"Kabuto, do you know what this means?" the man hissed.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up and placed his hand on his hip, "Yes, you'll have the body you always wanted." He smiled, matching his master's, knowing this finding will make him invincible.

Orochimaru, the man Kabuto will follow to his death, held the vial with reverence. The thick red liquid sloshed slightly.

He was finally getting somewhere after so many attempts to get the most powerful body. He momentarily thought of Sasuke. He lured the foolish ninja from the leaf village, tempting him with power. Unbeknown to the young Uchiha, he was only used for nothing more than a vessel.

Orochimaru glanced up to the sky, drinking in the night air. Years of studying forbidden techniques and searching for the perfect specimen have finally paid off. Orochimaru's chuckles broke the stillness of the night.


	2. Vessel

**Blood of the Sage**

**By: Lugga **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

_Summary_: Orochimaru means to make a strong body vessel, using his latest finding, to proclaim his rightful place in the ninja world. Will Orochimaru's finding make Sasuke into the perfect vessel? Possible NaruSasu, SasuSaku, KakaIru.

Naruto lived by two rules: never to break a promise and love and protect your family. Friends are his family. When his best friend, Sasuke, left the village to attain power to defeat and kill his brother, it broke his heart. Sasuke was now a Special Class rogue ninja. If he were to step inside Konoha he will either be executed on the spot or have a trial that will ultimately bring his execution at a later date.

Naruto moved a blond strand of hair from his eyes, looking through his window. Today was like any other day. Sakura, the girl whom he vowed to bring Sasuke back, waited at the training grounds for their daily practice. They had agreed to meet within the hour to practice. Naruto tied his headband to his head gently tracing the Konoha symbol that was engraved in it. Ready to leave, Naruto silently locked the door to the apartment where he lived alone.

Naruto paced himself unusually slow. Each step kicked up dust. Naruto normally was bright and cheery, but not for the past week. He recently started having strange dreams of Sasuke. In every dream, Sasuke will disappear or die. Either way, he was no longer with them.

_Sasuke._

_What are you doing right now? _

In a rundown shack in the east side of sound village Orochimaru prepared for his upcoming experiment. The snake-like shinobi had sent Kabuto to retrieve Sasuke. The black-haired ninja pulled on a pair of rubber gloves and tied back his long hair. The constant drip from the IV he set up was overshadowed by the sound of footsteps. Orochimaru turned to face the newcomers. Kabuto had come back with Sasuke, the forever cold child. Child, yes, he was still a child in his eyes. His seventeen years are evident in his face and body. Only his eyes show his experience and coldness that come from seeing your parents murdered by your own brother. Yes, this child yearned for more power to defeat his brother. His heart has become engulfed with rage and anger.

His heart has become dark and there is no turning back.

"Come closer Sasuke." Orochimaru hissed.

Sasuke stood next to Kabuto prolonging the command. He placed his hand on hip, looking anywhere but Orochimaru. The Sannin saw a small glint of light reflected off the syringe in his assistant's hand. From behind, Kabuto pricked the needle into the back of Sasuke's neck and pushed the plunger. Sasuke's black eyes were shocked, but instantly became dull. The former leaf shinobi became limp and started to fall forward. Kabuto caught the young man before Orochimaru's new vessel could be harmed.

"Place him over here, Kabuto" Orochimaru said, pointing to the laboratory table. Kabuto threw the unconscious shinobi over his shoulder and walked to the table. The bespectacled ninja didn't falter under the shinobi's weight and gently placed the vessel on the lab table.

Orochimaru sat down to see how his vessel was going to react to the test. A manic grin graced the shinobi's pale face. Kabuto tightened the restraints around the Uchiha's arms and legs before grabbing a pair of rubber gloves also. Seeing that the subject was secured, Orochimaru grabbed the sample off of the centrifuge. Kabuto handed his master an empty syringe. The Sannin tipped the sample upside down and inserted the needle of the syringe. Pulling the plunged, the glass cylinder of the syringe filled with the red liquid. Orochimaru removed the needle from the sample and tapped the air bubbles out of it. Orochimaru handed his assistant the syringe.

Kabuto crept to the laboratory table and stood over Sasuke. Kabuto expertly inserted the shot into the subject's vein.

"My vessel," Orochimaru stared keenly at Sasuke's face. He used one finger to trace the Uchiha's jawline, "You will become the strongest body I could ever hope for. With the blood of the Sage of Six Paths running through your veins, no one will question my authority and strength."


End file.
